bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Monkey Storm
50 (BTD5) 100 (BTD6) |Row 3 title = Official Description |Row 3 info = It's a bird, it's a plane. it's a squadron of flying super powered laser-beamin' monkeys who destroy every single bloon on screen and do big damage to MOAB class bloons. |Row 4 title = First Appearance |Row 4 info = BTD3 |Row 5 title = Appearances |Row 5 info = BTD3 BTD4 BTD4E BTD5 }} In a lot of Super Monkeys fly over the screen and pop all Bloons except MOAB-Class bloons, although they could be damaged from it. In BTD3, it can be turned on from Monkey Beacon or from the tower menu. In BTD4, it can be turned on from Monkey Storm Beacon's upgrading area. Using it costs 850 money on Easy, 1000 on Medium, & 1080 on Hard. You can only have 1 Monkey Storm Beacon in BTD4 and BTD4Ex. In gameplay, you have to wait after you use the Monkey Storm. It takes approximately 1 and a half minutes to reload. In BTD5 the Monkey Storm can be purchased from the Special Agent Shop for 50 and will destroy all bloons on screen, and destroys up to a M.O.A.B.. The Monkey Storm will disappear from the inventory so if the player wants to use it again they must buy a new one for another 50. In BTD6 this had its price doubled, now costing 100 . It basically does the same thing as the Super Monkey Storm in BTD5. There is a Monkey Knowledge upgrade called "Powerful Monkey Storm" which increases the damage dealt from the power. Trivia WallPaper.JPG|Super Monkey Storm being used Super Monkey Storm.png|Super Monkey Storm In The Special Agent Shop/hut supermonkeystorm btd6.png|BTD6 Icon *The Super Monkey Storm is less worth it in BTD5 than it is in BTD4, due to the fact that you need monkey money to buy it. **This can actually be useful if you're trying to save in-game money. *Super Monkey Storm seems to be weaker in Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile since the storm will not affect Bloons that are near enough to a corner. *If you are on a very high round in BTD5, the storm will only pop non MOAB class bloons, because MOAB-class bloons have health bonuses in later rounds. * If you have a pro for this special agent, it shows Super Monkey with Laser Vision icon and it has double storm effect instead of 1. ** However, the second storm does very little, as MOAB-class Bloons don't move very fast, and two seconds won't produce that many. Against normal Bloons, however, it might be slightly more effective. * Using this Special Agent 50 times will unlock its pro. *It does no damage to MOAB-class bloons in BTD3 and the Flash version of BTD4. **However, in the mobile version it will destroy any MOABs, but cannot completely pop BFBs. *In BTD6, bloons are immediately destroyed upon activating a Super Monkey Storm, while in BTD5 Flash and BTD5 Mobile there is a slight delay before the bloons are destroyed. **Coincidentally, the Ground Zero ability in BTD6 has a slight delay instead of exploding immediately, despite Super Monkey Storm once having a slight delay. *Oddly, this special agent can pop Lead Bloons despite the fact that Super Monkeys use darts. See Also *Super Monkey *Super Monkey Storm Pro Category:Special Agents Category:Camo Detectors Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD iOS Category:Bloons TD 6